


Black Rose Seduction

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Anal, Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Drugging, Dubious Consent, F/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seduction, Sex, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Ranma 1/2Kodachi Kunou had always had a stalker-like crush on Ranma Saotome, but after many circumstances and shenanigans involving his company she never really got a chance to seal the deal. That is until now, with the aid of perfect timing, some aphrodisiac soaps, and cunning planning she trapped the handsome boy in a bath and decided to go to town on him as per her pre-emptive seduction on the boy.





	Black Rose Seduction

  
  
  
  


**Black Rose Seduction**

**Ranma ½**

**For Aggron Black**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- Seduction Successful!**

 

********

 

Stepping into his usually quaint and relatively tranquil household Ranma Saotome checked the signs to see if everything was clear. He had just come back from outside in dire need of a bath, but he didn’t want to deal with the usual chaos that ensues between himself, the Tendo family, and his crazy father. To his relief he didn’t see his dad, nor Ryoga in his piggie form, nor any member of Akane’s family. It would struck him as suspicious if he cared enough to think twice on it. Seeing that the coast was clear he let out a large sigh of relief and quietly snuck into the bathroom ahead ready to relieve his stress and avoid another day of household craziness. Whether it be Nabiki’s money-centered schemes, to Akane’s temper and abuse, to his father’s looniness, nothing was ever ‘normal’ within this household. Even outside it there had been a fair amount of craziness including the friends they hung out with. All  Ranma wanted right now was a break and boy was it good fortune that he found the bath drawn and ready for him with hot waters steaming about.

‘Yes! Finally have to myself for a little while. The only thing that’d make this better is not seeing Ryoga here in his piggy little form.Every time I see that smug little pig he’s snuggling up with Akane like he’s so innocent.’ Ranma thought to himself as he crept into the bath one tippy toe at a time. He was wrapped in a towel and casually removed it before sinking himself into the soothing hot waters of the drawn bath in peace. 

“Aaah.~ Peaceful and steamy, just the way I like it.” He commented as he leaned back with eyes closed and lips curved up into a peaceful smile. ‘Hmmm, I wonder who set it up though. Was somebody else about to take a bath before I got here? That’d make me feel bad, but it did look like nobody was in here when I came. Well, it’s mine now. After today’s usual shenanigans I could really use this. I’ve ran into everyone today when just going to a part-time job of mine, well, everyone…..except….oh no.’

His eyes shot open in worry when thinking about a certain twisted stalker and gymnastic beauty of a girl that labeled his female counterpart a personal enemy. His eyes scanned the area nervously in slight paranoia, but then he shrugged if off thinking he was just being silly. Slumping his shoulders he relaxed a bit more before reaching over and grabbing the bubble bath bottle and pouring it into the waters to make a fun floaty bath.

‘Maybe I’m just overthinking it. Better keep this place clean once I’m done, the least I can do for Kasumi since it’s my personal haven of peace and quiet.’ He thought to himself sighing in relief.

Everything was good, for the moment.

Outside the baths everyone else within the household, to Akane and her family members, to Ranma’s father and Pi-chan, all of them had been poisoned with a strong sleeping powdered only one raven-haired psychopath had been known to be using. 

“Ah he’s finally inside, I was getting worried he’d be out late and I’d have wasted this strong new batch of sleeping narcotic for nothing.” A silky yet evil female voice spoke out from the shadows within the kitchen of the household.

Out from them stepped Kodachi Kuno, the twisted Black Rose of Saint Bacchus school for girls. She wore her usual teal leotard clinging tightly to her beautiful athletic body. Her hair was done up in its usual side-ponytail style and her face was nicely made up for tonight’s special event. 

She brought up her right fist and clenched it powerfully for she was giddy with excitement after finally catching Ranma, her deep crush of absolute desire, in her trap. Tonight she was finally going to make love to him and seal their bond forever. She even took virility pills to give her plenty of stamina and fertility, she hopes to wind up with his baby after all. Yes, she’s that far gone.

‘Finally! The moment is here, I have been planning this for weeks and finally it’s come to fruition. I should really thank Sasuke for spying on Ranma for me, his up-to-date tracking of his nightly ritual of hot bath bathing has made this moment possible. I was just fortunate everyone else in this household was in it at the same time, meaning no one will distract us.’ She thought smiling widely then putting her hand to her face preparing laugh in her usual witch-like shriek of maniacal laughter.

“Toh ho ho ho-mmph!” She quickly covered her mouth up in her hands realizing she could give herself away. Her eyes shifted left and right noticing nobody was alerted to her and sighed in relief. 

Taking a quick look at the Tendo household all sleeping along various places such as couches and the floor Kodachi nodded to herself in reassurance as she made her way over to the bathhouse where Ranma was waiting. 

‘Those extra-strength bathing salts I put in his bath should make him too relaxed to wanna escape me. He’ll just have to enjoy the ride.~’ She thought before she arrived just in front of the doorway undetected. She watched as the object of her warped affection sat utterly relaxed in the hot steamy bath she provided for him. Seeing his chest and arms exposed in moderately well-toned muscle glory had the warped girl squealing internally.

‘Oooh I can hardly wait!’ 

Feeling giddy enough to explode Kodachi then left with ninja-like grace into the bathroom while Ranma leaned his head back with eyes closed. He couldn’t hear her move so fluidly undetected, until she landed inside the bathroom and silently closed the door staring at him in unrestrained glee. She was so close now.

‘Huh? Why am I feeling so drowsy and weak? It’s like I’m kinda drunk on something….weird. Also it feels like someone is staring at me…’ Ranma thought in a sleepy tone and tilted his head back to see Kodachi’s face up close to his smiling lovingly at him with closed eyes. ‘Oh, it’s Kodachi again. Cool….? Way too weak to freak out right now.’ 

“Hey….Kodachi, what are you doing?” He asked in a sleepy drunk tone unwittingly smiling at her.

‘Ooooohh! I’m positively melting on the inside!’ She thought swooning after seeing his smile. “Just washing your back, like a good girlfriend would do. You don't mind, do you Ranma darling?~” 

Despiting feeling a warning sign go off in the back of his mind Ranma felt far too comfortable to consider turning her down. He didn’t even consider her usual shenanigans at this moment. The only thing on his mind was a pretty girl and the feeling of pure relaxation.

“S-sure, go right ahead.” 

At this, Kodachi practically burst from the inside in happiness and celebrated her victory the only way she knew how.

“Oh ho hoho-” 

“You’d have to get in the bath with me though.” Ranma added making her stop her maniacal laugh mid-way and causing her eyes to go wide with wonder. She shook with bashfulness and felt her heart flutter even wilder as she went silent. To make sure she wasn’t dreaming she pinched herself on the shoulder hard and winced in pain. She yelped and knew for certain that all of this was real, suddenly she felt like any other schoolgirl and became squeamish and bashful. Her usual villainous confidence was suddenly absent and Kodachi blushed heavily as she whimpered in a quiet voice saying ‘Yes’.

Ranma, being the gentleman that he was, turned his head away as she stood up to undress herself. She was pulling on her sleeves and clutching her top closely to her chest when leaning over with a seductive smile.

“I don't mind if you watch.~ In fact I’d prefer it.” She implored and Ranma, though still drunk with the intoxication of the bath salts, nodded slightly and turned back around. 

‘I’m going to see her naked, and she’s going to see me naked. Should I go through with this?’ He thought rotating himself to see Kodachi peeling off the rest of her Black Rose leotard from her body. He gulped in slight nervousness and felt his eyes glued to her frame as her modest C-cup sized tits became exposed before his eyes. 

They were light in tone and in perfect feminine balance with her hips and waist, the rest of her came undone and Ranma felt oddly drawn to her figure like he never had before. Her legs were smooth and flawlessly sleek, not a trace of hair on them and leggy to boot. Kodachi was slender and athletic, had proportions befitting most women yet still captivated him all the same. Kodachi had a slim waist, one befitting of a gymnast star such as her, a modestly sized set of hips perfect for holding. Ranma was getting more and more vexed by her the longer he looked at her naked body. 

Her nipples were light pink nicely contrasting her porcelain skin tone, her mound was nearly hairless save for a trimmed patch of pubic fuzz. Ranma’s eyes drifted down to her snatch seeing her smooth fresh pair of velvety nether lips. Kodachi was blushing immensely as he soaked her naked body in his eyesight, thus, Ranma couldn’t help but whistle after seeing her in full.

“Oh, stop.~” She gushed waving him off in a demure girly fashion. She enjoyed the attention greatly and reached her hands up to undo her ponytail letting her raven hair fall free. Kodachi walked forward taking a seat next to him on the furo Ranma was sitting next to. She enjoyed having his eyes glued to her naked frame, with each slow step she took she sashayed her hips provocatively with a coy smile. 

‘I’m committing all of this to memory, it shall be my most treasured memory; having my beloved gluing his eyes to my body and mine alone.’ She thought dramatically shuddering in elation. Thoughts of constructing a private stone statue of his face, body, and everything else with his current expression going on. 

Kodachi got beside him and started lathering the soap between her hands, she rubbed enough of her palms and slowly pushed them forward into the skin of Ranma’s back. The boy tensed up pleasurably and let out a soothing moan as he felt her soft firm hands beginning the massage on his back.

“Mmnhh.~” Ranma moaned pleasantly as Kodachi expertly kneaded the skin of his back muscles. From his broad shoulders to his nicely firm back she ran her soap-laden hands all over his skin relishing the sensation of it touching her fingers. She wanted to shout ‘Hip Hip Hooray!’ out loud, but kept it in her mind lest her outburst disrupt the spell somehow. Kodachi wanted to relish this for as long as humanly possible and take it even further should she play her cards right.

“Oohh, yeah. Your hands are so soft, so nimble, I can’t believe I never asked you to do this before.” Ranma groaned pleasurably making her squeal internally with happiness and continue massaging his back for roughly another fifteen minutes. 

Eventually she felt she had enough of his back tenderized by her hands, she was ready to move on to the next thing until she heard Ranma call out to her again.

“Okay, now….let me do you. Bathing partners can only do this with each other, right? I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.” He announced making her heart flutter even more and nodded dumbfoundedly. It took her a considerable amount of willpower to not say anything and instead, she turned around exposing her naked back to him. She reached her hands behind her neck grabbing the soaked mane of her lustrous dark hair and pulling it over to her chest. Ranma turned around grabbing a wet sponge and lathering some soap into it before proceeding to bathe the girls back making her moan.

He felt her soft graceful body in his hands, Ranma’s firm hands ran across her soft skin feeling up her back muscles and making Kodachi elicit a soft chorus of erotic gasps. Her eyes closed and she bit down on her lips relishing the feel of his hands rubbing her body sensually from behind. 

“Nnhh.~ Haahh…..!” She moaned out erotically beginning to pant. Basking in the heat of the bath steam Kodachi felt like she was in paradise feeling Ranma soap and massage her back. 

But then he ruined it by suddenly pouring some warm water over her head taking her out of the moment.

“Pft pft, ack! Oh Ranma.~” She cooed out despite getting utterly surprised by the shower that he now poured over himself. 

Both of them were as wet as can be right now and once he ceased pouring water over his body she turned around and came face to face with the surprise reveal of his dick.

‘Kyaaaahhh!~’ She squealed internally as her eyes went wide in utter surprise. There in front of her face was Ranma’s beefy ten-inch penis becoming fully erect and sticking up at her.  ‘Oh my!~’

Kodachi suddenly turned her face away from it after just now seeing him stand up within the waters, Ranma looked down dumbfoundedly at her wondering about her reaction as the girl’s face became redder than a tomato.

‘I-I caused that reaction! Could this be destiny? It could be a marriage proposal!’ She thought shaking with excitement before getting up and skipping over to the furo standing in front of Ranma. Kodachi leaned back and spread out her limbs in an utterly erotic way so that Ranma could see all of her body. She got into the furo with him and felt the soothing waters make her relaxed and inhibited like he was now. 

Ranma, still feeling half-drowsy and pumped for sex, became rd in the face after seeing Kodachi’s pussy and tits up close to him. She was now floating over to him with a look of pure lust written in her dark eyes, she licked around her lips seductively with the soothing waters splashing softly around them.

“It does feel rather amazing, doesn’t it, Ranma darling?” She cooed playfully and he nodded without a word and with eyes centered on her tits in the water. She moved closer to him turning her body around and pressing herself against him by sitting on his lap with member pushed back becoming hotdogged by her tuat buttcheeks. Ranma stammered out at the sensitive sensation of feeling a girls soft skin touching against his own, the feeling of her body pressing down against him within the waters had him becoming rock hard. Well, even more so than he already was. 

At seeing this Kodachi giggled and leaned back with head over her right shoulder closely tracing a finger along his chin in playful seductiveness.

“Now, this is cozier. Wouldn’t you agree?” She purred making him nod dumbly again as he started to really enjoy the feel of her lithe body pushing against his own. Her skin was so soft and her taut perfect ass rubbed up against his length making it twitch more with growing excitement. 

‘T-this is really amazing! I-I can’t believe how soft she is and how good it feels having her sit on me like this.’ Ranma thought in gradually growing fascination as Kodachi started slowly grinding on his hips. 

Her buttcheeks rowed gingerly back and forth along his waist massaging him using her own ass. It felt good, really good to Ranma and it made her craave her even more. She pushed and stroked those ample cheeks along his body, rowing them back and forth for several minutes until one slip of the rump led to her bouncing up over his penis. It now stuck out between her thighs being sandwiched softly by them.

‘So big! So rigid! It’s everything I’ve always dreamed of!’ She thought comparing Ranma to a stallion as she continued grinding her shapely buttocks along his waist making him whimper in budding pleasure. Kodachi was feeling frisky now and reached down between her legs to grab ahold of his dick and grip her hands softly around the exposed part of his shaft.

Upon contact Ranma let out a gasp of surprise elation and felt her soft fingers begin stroking his length back and forth in languid motion. He started moaning breathily in great arousal as she squeezed his cock a little tighter while she rubbed her hands along it. They pumped up and down steadily making sure to stroke every inch of his phallic skin giving him absolute pleasure.

“Uunnh! Aaahh! K-Kodachi….!” He breathed out making her blush once again till she felt his hands come around her body grabbing ahold of her tits.

The raven-haired gymnast squealed loudly in surprise as she felt his strong firm hands squeeze down gently on her breasts. Just like with how Ranma was feeling Kodachi too started letting out a series of hot moans. Her breasts were gently fondled and squeezed between his fingers and massaged around in circles. She leaned back against his chest feeling his neck at her side panting together with him as they fondled each other. 

“Oooohh!~” Kodachi cooed out before biting down on her lip and reaching her right arm up over behind Ranma’s neck holding him close. Both of them were panting hotly in undeterred arousal and absolute bliss, Ranma groped and squeezed her tits hard making her whimper in sensation, Kodachi fondled his dick gingerly in fast pumping strokes. The waters around them swished about to their movements as they fondled each other for some time, both of them feeling very absorbed into each other’s bliss.

After a couple more minutes and feeling riled up enough to throw all caution to the wind Kodachi stood up and pulled Ranma’s cock to line up with her slit. She was ready for that next step into their special moment and had been filled up with enough lust to just go through with it without her usual theatrics. 

‘This is it, no more holding back, no more plans or ambushes, or traps. I’m going to give him my virginity and he’s going to give me his. This is absolutely destiny!’ She thought practically shaking with unbridled lust as she rubbed his cock along her sensitive folds before pushing the cockhead on in.

“Mnnggh! Aaahh!~” Kodachi cooed out with head tossing up and eyes closed in nirvana once she felt her maiden walls spread open welcoming the head of his thick meaty dick. 

Ranma himself winced at the sensation and felt her moistened insides wrapping tightly around it as he pushed on in. His hands went to her hips without a word as he bucked his waist into Kodachi’s buttocks with a hard slap of skin meeting skin under water. She let out a shrill whimper of pleasure and felt him push past her hymen and into her throbbing cervix.

“Ooaahh haaaa!~” She wailed out sharply in ecstasy as her pelvic muscles gave way to his thick hard cock sheathing itself to the hilt inside her body with a soft splash! Kodachi whimpered with lips sealed tightly quivering at the sensation of having her maidenhood swallowing up Ranma’s dick. ‘S-so good! Uuuaaah!~’

She settled for a brief moment and started rolling her buttocks back and forth along his waist fucking herself on top of him with Ranma grinding his hips in unison. Her held onto her waist securely keeping his member snug deep inside of her pussy stirring up her insides and pumping steadily into her cervix making her feel absolute pleasure. The waters around them gently sloshed about with their movements and Kodachi opened her eyes back up in a half-lidded state of euphoria panting softly in orgasmic pleasure. Ranma winced with teeth clenched together in sensation keeping his gentle pace of fucking her while she rolled her buttocks along his waist, the feeling of her cheeks squishing into his lap made him groan even more as her walls constricted  his member tightly in coital pleasure. 

“Uunnh! Ranma!~ Oaaahhh!~ Ranma!” Kodachi hollered out with a blissful smile as they gradually started moving faster together resulting in her body bouncing up and down on him. The waters sloshed a little bit stronger and his dick pounded her insides a little bit stronger with the two teenagers panting hotly in sexual bliss. 

“Huff huff...you’re so thick, Ranma-chan! You fill me in every way possible way! I daresay your member feels as big as a stallion's and I don't think you’ll be stopping anytime soon.~” Kodachi purred out turning her head back and pressing her backside tightly against his chest swaying her body back and forth into his waist. 

‘I like what she’s telling me, Akane certainly wouldn’t be this nice. At least I don't think she’d be into me, wait what am I doing? I should be focusing on her! On Kodachi!’ Ranma thought tightening his hold on the girl’s waist and rutting his member harder into her tight quivering pussy as they started fucking faster. 

Feeling as though her moans would both distract him and draw attention to the bathhouse, knowing his father would likely peep on them, Ranma grabbed his right hand around her head turning it so that their lips crushed each others in a steamy heartfelt kiss. Kodachi’s eyes went bug eyed and watery, she became absolutely starstruck at feeling her first kiss finally happen between herself and Ranma. He put his lips firmly into her own spreading them apart and allowing his tongue to push into her mouth. Kodachi was positively over the moon at this moment with happiness as they swapped spit hungrily in unbridled passion. 

Both she and Ranma closed their eyes while they continued pushing back and forth into each other in a more frenzied pace. The waters splashed more roughly, his hips hammered into her bottom more rapidly making her cunt throb around his length with each passing second. Ranma hammered relentlessly into her cunt making Kodachi moan loudly within his mouth as their bodies rose up just a bit more planting their feet into the furo’s underwater surface.

She grabbed onto the railing and held herself steady as he pumped voraciously into her snatch with loud wet smacks of skin slapping skin. Kodachi was practically bouncing back and forth against Ranma’s waist letting their bodies meet each other constantly in hard fucking motions, she eventually  broke off from his lips and started yelling out shrill gasps of stimulation.

“Aaahh!~ Aaah!~ Uh uh uh uh ooooohh Ranma darling! I’m gonna lose it!” Kodachi howled out once her butt started smacking rapidly into his waist thanks to Ranma’s increased thrusts. 

He said nothing as he gripped her hips tightly within his hands hammering away into her pussy making her throb with excitement. He felt her beginning to cum and clenched his teeth waiting for the inevitable. Pumping into her rear several more times Ranma felt the girl slam into his waist one last time before feeling her body shiver with an intense shaking orgasm!

Ranma held her tightly keeping his waist pinned to her bottom as she thrashed about wildly in orgasmic release! She shook and squeezed her vessel sporadically around his length soaking his member in her cum while he held out with a great feat of endurance. 

‘Aaah! S-so good! Uunnh!’ Ranma thought to himself feeling her slick warm velvety pocket squeeze around his length over and over again while she shuddered into his body. Kodachi came for nearly a full minute before finally relaxing and slumping back into his chest with a look of pure happiness.

“I….huff..huff...finally did it. I claimed Ranma-chan’s virginity!” She said to herself in tired pants and brought her hand up to her face about to do her signature laugh. “Toh ho ho-uuaahhh!” 

She was cut off in the middle again when she suddenly felt her world turn over, Ranma pushed the girl up off his body and bent her over to the furo with her ass plopping out of the water sticking out at him. 

“Ranma darling?!” She shrieked in surprise partially worried he had woken up and regained his senses, but then she saw that his erection was still at full mast twitching angrily while pointing at her. ‘That’s right….! I had forgotten that he hadn't cum just yet. I was so lost in my own world of pleasure I failed to notice, but is he…..smiling at me?’

Her eyes looked up to see his lips curved in a coy grin making it look like a cat. His eyes were ripe with predatory lust as he locked onto her with a look of hunger indicating he wasn’t done yet. Kodachi watched as he ran his hands smoothly along her delicious porcelain rump, she shivered with sensation at his touch when he did that. Then she saw Ranma guiding his still-fully hardened dick back over to her juicy slit teasing the opening with his cockhead before pushing it right in. Immediately she tensed up with waves of pleasure surging through her body as he buried himself to the hilt once again inside her sensitive pussy.

‘Mnnnaaaahhhh!~” Kodachi hollered out feeling him push his hips into her buttocks more aggressively with the skin of his waist slapping harder and faster into her body. Ranma was thrusting harder than ever before making her mind turn into mush with all the waves of pleasure he gave her by fucking her cervix like a wild animal. He was being rougher and more assertive and she found it to be to her liking completely. 

Her body rocked back and forth roughly above the furo with her tits swaying along with every hard movement it made to his invasive rough thrusts. Kodachi was feeling a world of pleasure at this point and hung her mouth agape in silent euphoria as she bounced around getting fucked doggystyle over the furo.

“Aaahh!~ Aaah! Aah ah ah ah ah ahhh! Ranmaaaa!~” She cooed out with eyes closed in absolute bliss. Feeling Ranma’s length push savagely into her body made her shiver with great pleasure, he was bringing her to newer heights in this position and hitting nearly any G-spot he could find inside of her tight pussy. Her walls spread further apart repeatedly constricting his length as it sawed energetically inside of her. 

Leaning over as though possessed by a demon of lust Ranma spooned Kodachi’s backside and worked his hands around her midriff reaching up to her chest. He grabbed onto each one of her modest pendulous breasts and squeezed his hands around them both causing the girl squeal out in ecstasy a second time in a row. Kodachi really felt his hands clenching tightly around her mounds, his fingers and palms flexed tightly over them pinching her nipples and treating them as his own personal funbags. This was driving the girl crazy with pleasure all the while he continued plowing her cervix resulting in the entrance of her womb giving way. 

The girl shivered loudly in ecstasy resulting in her cumming a second time already on his cock, Ranma winced when he felt her shuddering body pressing back against him with vaginal muscles clenching tight around his length. Like a trooper, he held on firmly and continued driving his thick length into her tight convulsing pussy.

“Oooooaahhh! Ranma-chan!~” She mewled out as the waters splashed around them wet naked bodies more fiercely. Ranma had continued his thrusts and rapidly pounded his hips into her buttocks making loud wet skin-slapping sounds coupled with her moans.

He pumps into her more and more making her little more than a rag doll being fucked at it’s owners leisure. Ranma held her body tightly to his waist making sure to dig his dick as deep as possible while grabbing her tits tightly into his hands. He rams into her twat more at a very savage pace making her walls begin to throb readily for another orgasm on the way. He himself was getting close to losing and felt his balls beginning to tighten up readying for release. Kodachi was gasping and panting raggedly now as her mind officially melted into mush due to the overwhelming bliss she was feeling.

Suddenly she twas tensing up and tilting her head back up with eyes rolling back into her skull and tongue rolling out of her open mouth. She let out a mighty shriek and shook with yet another orgasmic release! Her pelvic muscles clamped down tightly around Ranma’s length squeezing him desperately for his seed and making the boy push his entire weight into her buttocks arriving inside her womb. Kodachi shrieked out in ecstasy when she felt him do that, her body quivered and her pussy started soaking his throbbing member in her fluids just as she felt Ranma’s shaft throbbing loudly. 

Her eyes went wider than saucers when she heard Ranma groan out loudly from behind moving his hands down to her hips and letting out a thick viscous payload of seed into her young teenage body! 

“Aaaaaaghhhh!~” Kodachi squealed out in mind-shattering ecstasy and shuddered again and again into Ranma’s body with head held up high. ‘I-I feel him! I feel his seed coming out! Oooooh!’

“Nngghh! Haaahh!~” Ranma howled out as he came directly inside of Kodachi’s teenage womb! Thick blasts upon blasts of spunk entered her body all at once. Ranma’s member furiously pumped hard and pumped plenty into her body making her womb inflate like a balloon filled with cum. The girl shivered intensely in continuous climax squeezing her snatch repeatedly around Ranma’s length milking more sperm out of it to pool into her body.

“Ooohhh ahhh!MMnnnh!~ Ranmaaaa!~” She squealed out shuddering constantly in orgasmic bliss as her insides filled up with his thick seed. 

Together they shuddered again and again as Ranma’s orgasm gradually died down along with Kodachi’s. She eventually slumped over the furo twitching some more as he let out a few final spurts of cum into her womanly passage. She hunched over panting with an utterly blissful smile of content on her face, semen seeped out from her opening as Ranma’s dick stayed lodged snugly inside of her. He bent over her backside shuddering along with her and feeling her wet naked skin squish tightly into his front, Ranma absentmindedly wiggled his hips into her rear feeling the soft coil of her pelvic muscles tug on him some more. 

Kodachi regained some semblance of mind and rationale and opened up her eyes in half-lidded stares of pure happiness and bliss. She smiled coyly and felt his head nuzzle against the back of her neck while they rested together in post-coital bliss.

‘I wonder if I’m pregnant with his child now. Eeeee, I can scarcely contain my excitement for the possibility, maybe I should go and buy a test on my way home today. Ooohh, just think about it….’ Kodachi drifted off into space thinking of herself and Ranma after this should she be pregnant with his child. 

Fantasy upon fantasy of a church wedding followed up, she’d be there rubbing in front of that redhead’s face as well as Akane’s. Many would be cheering her while other girls looked on in envy, at least in her warped version of things anyway. She pictured herself being carried up by him bridal style and led out the church to be whisked away until they arrived at their honeymoon suite. A steamy night at the luxury suite with her waiting on the bed came to mind, she’d wear lacy lingerie and make him smile with lustfulness before diving right at her to make babies. Another fantasy came up in his mind displaying little children of theirs running about in the manor they lived at, she’d own it and her brother would be bothered for babysitting duty while she and Ranma go out on dates. It was the perfect life.

A goofy smile stretched onto her face and a trickle of drool escaped her lips as she dreamt the perfect fantasy. Unbeknownst to her Ranma slowly rose up from her body and eyed her rump with hunger, he saw that his member was hardening up once again the longer he looked at her cum-dripping pussy. Smirking him he put his hands on the cheeks of her ass and rubbed the head of his cock along her moistened slit catching Kodachi’s attention.

“Hm? Ranma darling?” She squeaked in surprise and turned to see him smirking eagerly at her like a man possessed by lust. He looked to her, likely still under the effects of the aphrodisiac bath salts, and smirked.

“I still have a few more shots to give.” He grunted like a charged bull and clenched his fingers around her ass making her squeak out in surprise before driving his member back into her juicy pocket!

“Kyeaaahh!~ Haaahhh! Ranma darling!” Kodachi howled out in surprise and felt fuller than ever before. Ranma’s length was thicker and pent up with more sperm tod elvier. He was harder than rock and pushing diligently into her cervix making the esteemed gymnast tense up with intense pleasure. ‘W-where did all of this come from? Have I stirred a sleeping beast?! Ranma darling is being far rougher and more aggressive with me! He’s putting me beneath him like he were the dominant one and I am the bitch! Ooohh I love it!’

Grunting Ranma began roughly thrusting his hips back and forth into her buttocks from behind making the waters around them slosh more intensely. Her buttocks smacked and squished up against his waist in an intense manner, Kodachi was panting as she felt his length push repeatedly into her cervix making her lose a breath of air each time. She was both over the moon with bliss and getting winded by the ferocity of his pelvic thrusts.

Her cheeks clapped and squished constantly because of his pelvis, Ranma reached his hands up to her arms pulling her back and fucking her more intensely with Kodachi at his mercy. The girl held her eyes up into her sockets gasping out in bliss as her naked body started bouncing around to Ranma’s intense strength!

****

He had her pinned up against the wall of the bathhouse with a leg hiked up over his sides as he feverishly pounded into her pussy from the side! Kodachi moaned and gasped breathing loudly with her senses lit up in utter sexual bliss. Ranma’s length drilled into her squelching cunt as he held up one of her legs taking her from the side. She bounced and jumped repeatedly to his thrusts feeling like he was lifting her up with each and every movement. Her cheeks slapped against his waist, he was possessed by a newly awakened ‘beast’ of passion inside his body and it was Kodachi was the one to have awakened it. 

Ranma grunted coarsely as he drove his length far up her tightening pussy relishing in her squeals of sexual distress. Kodachi was losing more of her sense of stability with Ranma rutting into her like a mindless animal, the proud Black Rose gymnast of the Kuno family wailed relentlessly in euphoric bliss as he took her around the bath house room. Over and over again he pressed her into the wall sawing his member in and out of her cunt with loud wet squelching noises coming out of their genitals. 

Ranma pounded her against the wall at the moment then altered positions to where he lifted her up enough using his great strength. Kodachi was dangling in the air until she wrapped her legs firmly around his backside pulling back in. He slid his member into her dripping snatch savagely and resumed pounding his waist into her tender bottom area! Over and over again he fucked her voraciously making her squeal out his n same loudly within the echoing household of the Tendo family. 

“Uuuaaahhh!~ Uh uh uh uh uh uaaahhh! Oh Ranma darling!~” She squealed out in euphoric bliss as he currently mate-pressed the flexible girl down into the bathroom floor. 

Kodachi wanted to do her signature laugh once again celebrating her victory but found it difficult with Ranma furiously pumping her hips back and forth into the ground. She could only let out small yelps and gasps as she feels her insides being stirred around by his member once again. Kodachi, whenever she wasn’t feeling addled by his ferocity, would reach her hands around his head running her fingers through his hair to smell it then kiss him square on the lips. Ranma would return it in kind ravishing the insides of her mouth with his tongue, it was almost like he was different person now that she’s awoken him to his sexual cravings.

‘Young teenage boys! So full of life! Ooohh I’m going to lose it again!~’ Kodachi thought to herself and wailed blissfully as she clamped her legs tight around his waistline pulling him deeper once he felt his balls churn.

“Aahh! Aah! Aaaagghhh! I’m blowing!” Ranma roared out grunting with clenched teeth just before pummeling her abused cunt one final time as he slammed hard into it for a climax!

“Eeeuuuagghh!~ oooohh Ranma darling!” Kodachi sputtered out deliriously and arched her back meeting his face with her breasts as she trembled with orgasm herself. Her walls constricted tightly and swirled around his length in orgasmic bliss as he pushed right into her cervix itself before letting out another viscous payload of spunk! 

They both groaned out loudly together in unison uncaring if the noise stirred the other family members awake. Kodachi’s eyes made a goofy nearly cross-eyed expression while her tongue stuck out,  her toes curled and her ankles tightened harder as her womb filled up with more sperm. Ranma had savagely started pumping more into her to the point she was starting to form a belly. Not caring about her figure at the moment Kodachi just continued cumming and squeezing her body tightly into his as he let everything out.

Once they settled down Ranma took a very brief moment to collect himself as he laid atop of the girl panting in post-sex bliss. Kodachi herself was feeling like the life was draining out of her with how virile and active Ranma was, she basked in the brief moment of relaxation until she felt his erection stiffen up within her vaginal cavity.

“Hmm!?” Kodachi’s eyes went wide as saucers again and looked to see a smirking Ranma above her telling her wordlessly that he wasn’t done yet. ‘Will I survive his insatiable sexual appetite? Oh Ranma darling you are a beast!~’

Without waiting for her say so Ranma picked her up off the floor and pulled out of her sopping cum-filled quirm before turning her around. He held Kodachi down over the furo again with her taut ass sticking out ready to plunder. She felt a little bit nervous now when seeing his eyes marvel at her cheeks before guiding his hands to them to fondle. She started panting hotly in sensitive splendor while Ranma massaged her ass in his strong firm hands. His fingers kneaded her soft sensitive porcelain skin making her ripe with sensitivity, she loved the feeling of his touch against her body. Panting some more she then felt him spread apart her butt cheeks exposing the soft dark pink star of her anus making Ranma grin evilly with lust. 

“Ra-Ranma chan? A-are you going to do what I think you’re going to do?” She asked nervously as she peered over her shoulder to look at him.

Ranma didn't answer her, instead he simply guided his newly hardened erection over between the cleft of her buttocks and pushed the cockhead into her tight anus.

“Aagkk! KkyaaaahhhH!~” Kodachi let out a shrill cry of both pain and sexual relief once she felt him push hard into her anus. She felt it spread open the ring of her ass slowly but surely pushing into it and keeping her stretched out. It was an unfamiliar sensation to say the very least and it had her scratching the surface of the furo with her nails. 

“Nnngghhhh.~” She growled with clenched teeth struggling to endure Ranma’s cock pushing into her ass, thankfully he stopped around halfway in with his shaft and settled his hands on her hips before moving.

He groaned softly and began moving himself back and forth slowly letting himself get accustomed to the damp tight anal pocket of Kodachi’s ass hole. The girl herself moaned and gaggled incoherently as she felt overwhelmed by the penetrating he was doing. Ranma gradually picked up the pace and began sawing his dick back and forth inside of her ass, soon the echoes of skin slapping skin rung out again along with Kodachi’s moans. She was no longer in extreme anal pain, now she was just smiling deliriously as she entered a whole new realm of sexual pleasure. 

“Aah ah ah ah ah ah aaahh!” She cooed out in short-burst groans as he pummeled her back continuously with growing speed. Ripples of impact jiggled along the cheeks of her ass as her body swayed back and forth to his movements, Ranma was finding it enjoyable to fuck the haughty villainous girl like and make her squeal for him exposing her weakness.

He continued to rail the girl’s ass for what seemed like minutes at a time, holding her close by the hips made Kodachi’s lithe gymnast body flop around against his thundering thrusts. Ranma was having the time of his life right now making a mess out of her body. He grinned lecherously like his father would sometimes when eyeing a pretty girl, but ultimately it was the son that dominated one like Kodachi. Fantasies of the Tendo sisters went through his mind as he made this conniving gymnast his bitch, he considered fucking the rage out of Akane and tempering her into  humility. He considered filling up all three holes of Nabiki’s body with seed making her mindset switch to craving dick instead of money. And lastly, Kasumi, who he considered prime-wife material, he considered making sweet tender love to nakedly in bed with the thought of blessing her with child. She had always been the sweeter of the Tendo sisters with Ranma and it always bothered him that she hadn't landed herself a loyal boyfriend yet.

Anyway, he focused his mind back to railing Kodachi’s tight ass and feeling her succumb to yet another climax not long after. 

“Uuuueaaahhhh!~” She squealed out and trembled immensely with her legs bucking inwardly as her walls and anus convulsed sporadically in orgasmic relief! Ranma grunted loudly when he felt the walls of her anus squeeze down on his dick on instinct causing him to buck his hips hard into her ass to let out another thick payload of cum!

Kodachi squealed out again as she felt him fill the insides of her backdoor with his gooey warm splendor. Again and again he pumped into her rectum till everything was painted white,just like her womanhood it was filled to the brim leaving the girl addled with sexual ecstasy. She trembled as he continued to let out his seed for a little while longer until finally finishing up. Slumping down his legs until she rested on the floor Ranma pulled out of her ass hole leaving it gaping and pooling with seed. 

He slumped back a bit panting raggedly as Kodachi took a brief respite to soothe her sore orifices from his ravenous fucking. She sensed his insatiable lust though, turning her head up she saw him grinning at her like a carnivore about to devour a juicy piece of meat. This made her nervous, but she relented into caving into his sexual desires this night. After all, when’s the next time she’ll have a moment like this? It took a lot of planning to even get this night set up for her and her future husband, but she was feeling very sore at the moment and likely wouldn’t stand up if she was fucked in the ass again.

‘I might have a preferable alternative, hopefully it can sate this marvelous sexy beast of his lust.’ She thought reading her right hand up to her cheek making her signature laughing gesture. Only she didn’t laugh, instead, she smirked at Ranma knowingly and reached for a bottle of soft skin-smoothening soap to lather into her hands.

“Why don't you relax just a bit,darling? I’d like to treat you properly before we go at it again, a girl can only get so sore before she’s unable to go to gym practice after all.” Kodachi stated soothingly making a more rational, yet minute, part of Ranma nod in understanding and sit back down. He was still in a haze of drunken stupor and lust-filled hunger, none of him was lucid at this moment thanks to Kodachi’s drugging.

He sat back and she lathered the smooth soap between her fingers before reaching over to wrap them around his partially flaccid dick. Ranma let a soft moan escape his lips as she closed them around his length tightly with a sultry smile on her face. Kodachi did indeed look beautiful with her hair down and her eyes glimmering with starstruck love directed at him. A smile formed on her luscious red lips as she began stroking her hands up and down the middle of his shaft. The soap and waters made it more slippery and fast-paced earning more pleasure from Ranma as a result. He panted softly in hot gasps as she continues to jerk his length with even pace, gradually she increased the motions of her hands pumping up and down his dick. To the point wet squelching noises can be heard from it, her hands locked tightly and her fingers caressed every groove imaginable within his beefy member. Surely it was  a dream come true for the girl and in her opinion preemptive practice for her wifely duties. 

Ranma leaned back a bit more planting his hands  behind him as Kodachi accelerated her double handjob. She pumped quicker and squeezed harder around his shaft making it as hard as rock again within her hands. Seeing him rise back to full mast made her tempted to perform the next act, but first she had to rinse him off before getting soap in her mouth. These were her own special chemicals after all and she would not like the taste. Grabbing the showerhead nearby Kodachi rinsed Ranma’s large member clean of soap and other germs making sure the vibrating function was on so as to make it extra pleasurable for him. When she was done she put it away and seeing Ranma’s flustered face breathing hotly pushed her to take the next step. Dipping her head down Kodachi latched her red lips around the head of his meat swallowing it in. 

“Aaahh!~ Ooohhh…yeah.” Ranma yelled out with chest heaving and pleasured sighs escaping his lips. 

Kodachi Kuno saw this and smiled sweetly within herself before closing her eyes and bobbing her head down repeatedly on the tip of his dick. It helped that Ranma was so big it occupied the whole of her mouth, and it made her hot with lust for him to boot. She steadily pumped her hands up and down his length while slurping the cockhead within her mouth. Her tongue ran around it in smooth languid circles making the man shiver with sexual delight. 

“Mmhh mh mh mh mh mhp! Hmmmm!~” Kodachi hummed erotically to herself as she bobbed her head furiously onto the top part of his dick. She lowered the grip of  her hands down to the base so that she could swallow up even more of Ranma’s delicious cock inside her mouth tasting him even more. Over half of his member was now within her warm hungry mouth and it made Ranma moan loudly in drastically growing pleasure. 

“Mmnnhh! Haaaaghh!~” He groaned out tossing his head back and reaching for Kodachi’s head putting both of his hands to the back of it. 

Her eyes shot wide open when she felt his hands push her down even further,but this time Kodachi actually encouraged it. She preferred having her darling’s large meat roll pushing into the back of her throat than abusing her ass and pussy again, at least for the time being. She swallowed up every inch of his cock relishing in the taste after she had washed it up post-anal fucking. Her cheeks blemished brightly in rosy red color and her throat occupied much of his sausage making Ranma howl loudly to the skies in utter sexual bliss.

‘That’s it,darling! Growl only for me! I have your heart now, not that red-headed vixen who’s eerily identical to you, but me Kodachi Kuno. And no on else! Toh ho ho hoho!~’ She thought laughing maniacally inside her head since she couldn’t do it outside in the real world. 

Kodachi closed her eyes and focused her energies into pleasing the man of her dreams, she pursed her lips tightly and sucked the skin of his phallus hard as she bobbed around. Her head thrusted hard into his pelvis and drew out to the tip before repeating the process making it look like she was headbutting Ranma in the dick. She slurped and sucked expertly deeply inhaling his length as he grunted constantly in low volume pleasure. Ranma kept his grip around her face grinding his hips into it as she fucked her throat on his meat for minutes more to come.

“Rg, ggh, rrhph, mmmhhhh!~” Kodachi hummed out as she choked and sucked the entirety of his length as frequently as possible making Ranma groan loudly in reaction. 

He held her face even closer to the point where he could feel her nose poking his waist, Ranma began humping it up into Kodachi’s face making her gaggle and sputter to the intense penetrations of meat plunging her mouth. Her mind addled with lust making her enjoy every single second of this oral abuse she was being subjected to by her beloved. She now counted that he had fucked and ravaged every hole on her body making her glow with happiness as the thoughts of becoming his wife became all the more real. 

Humping her head up and down against his waist she continued to deepthroat Ranma’s erection for another several minutes until she felt his balls throbbing within her hands. She could feel the thickness of those pendulous testicles throbbing for release and Ranma was certainly pouring all of his passion into the face-fucking he was giving her. Humping,bobbing, and sucking hard on his length Kodachi delivered one last suckle of his member all the way to the tip when she felt him tremble intensely and yell out his climax!

“Ggrgragghhhh!~ Hhaaahhhh!~”

Her cheeks bloated intensely and her eyes shot wide open in surprise as a tick viscous torrent of sperm gushed out from his member and pumped furiously into her mouth. Kodachi struggled to keep her lips sealed around the base of his shaft while maintaining her hold on his dick. Thick gushes of semen busted out and flowed down her throat filling it up and forcing her to swallow up as much of it that came out. Her eyes fluttered up into a half-lidded stare of ecstasy while she gulped down every last rope of sperm Ranma was shooting into her mouth. 

Kodachi gulped loudly and swallowed everything with loud gulping noises making him even more aroused as he came hard into her gullet. Luckily for her his climax lasted all but a minute leading to the discharge of semen to close off and Ranma to relax. He sighed out in post-orgasmic relief as she pulled from his waist with cheeks still puffed with his cum. Kodachi did what she usually did when having an oral cavity filled with her lover’s essence; she swallowed it front of them, openly and with a tasty sigh of glee.

“Aaah! Exquisite,darling. So delicious I wish I could have it every day!” Kodachi squealed out in delight as she cleaned the rest of his sperm from her cherry colored lips. But, she saw Ranma staggered getting up to his feet and lording over her with member still oddly erect. She knew from the look on his face what he wanted and what he was about to do, thus, she simply rolled onto her back with legs held wide waiting for him to go for it. “Come and get it, darling.~”

Ranma needed no more telling and lunged at the beautiful gymnast like a beast ready to devour it’s meal! Kodachi shrieked on surprise at first when she saw him press into her from above with Rnama taking her in a ‘Mating Press’ position. His cock slipped into her quim once again taking the air out of her lungs and pressing into her cervix as he bent her backwards with feet up in the air. Her legs were high up dangling backwards as she was bent like a pretzel to Ranma’s strong form. 

He had sheathed himself all the way inside her and moaned at the tight wetness her pussy provided before going at it. The boy started pumping himself back and forth repeatedly in sawing motions making Kodachi moan and squirm underneath him. He held his arms around her buttocks keeping them suspended as he pounded her tight pussy like a jackhammer! In and out his member sawed into her cunt with balls slapping the cleft of her ass. Ranma was certainly on his last legs to be sure, but he was going out in a banging glory and railing Kodachi’s tight gymnast pussy while doing it.

“Aaahhhh!~Ranma-chaaann!~ Uh uh uh uh uh uh uaaahhh!~” She shrieked and moaned loudly in unrestrained bliss as he pounded her body ferociously for minutes on end. Ranma kept his hands firmly on her ass squeezing her tender porcelain colored cheeks to further the girls sensitivity. 

He came down upon her hard w ith hips smacking loudly into her tight buttocks, Kodachi knew he was hitting deeper for she could feel him stirring up the innermost parts of her body with his member. Ranma relentlessly pounded into her for some time more, making her sputtered incoherently in blind pleasure. Their bodies heaved and jiggled together in unrestrained bliss along the bathroom floor with Kodachi cradling his head lovingly as he savagely violated her. 

“Uunngh! Aaahh!~ AaaaaghhhH!~” Ranma yelled out loud letting his orgasm take hold of his body and pressed his member as deep as possible inside Kodachi’s tight quim! 

The girl herself shivered in ecstasy as she came to her climax the same time he did and clenched her walls around his cock. Ranma and Kodachi both came to a grand finish with the former plunging her insides roughly and filling it full of spunk! At feeling this Kodachi came harder than ever before and wrapped her arms tightly arund his n eck yelling out in orgasmic bliss together with him. His body plunged and twitched, heaving repeatedly into her extended buttocks over and over again letting it all out. 

And Kodachi was simply basking in the living dream of feeling it all inside of her, soon enough though Ranma fell asleep and collapsed on top of her before rolling over. She was left there panting deliriously with a happy smile on her face as she saw cum oozing out of her quim in abundance.

“My master plan…..a resounding success! Toh ho ho ho ho ho!~” She laughed to herself while still laying on the floor feeling sore from the waist down.

********

“Ranma? Are you in there? Come on and get out already! You’ve been hogging the bathroom forever.” Akane’s voice barked loudly from the  other side of the door and Ranma Saotome slowly woke up along the bathroom floor by himself.

He opened his eyes as he heard the girl knocking loudly with impatience, he was feeling light-headed and groggy with little memory of what transpired before hand.

“Oohh, what the heck….happened to me? Last thing I remember was….something around my dick making me feel very good, and now I feel as fresh as a daisy.” Ranma murmured to himself rubbing the back of his neck and noticing he was now naked and on the bathroom floor. His eyes went wide in surprise and confusion till he heard Akane knock even louder on the door to the point of nearly breaking it down!

“Did you hear me?! Get out or I’m coming in there and dragging you out!” 

He yelped at the ferocity of her voice and knew the girl was a keeper of her word on delivering violence. He quickly got up and grabbed his clothes and started to re-dress with thoughts of the foggy bath drifting further from his mind. 

‘Well whatever the case was, I think I had a pretty good dream and a very relaxing bath. It was all worth it, now better go before Akane kicks in the door.’ He thought opening it up and revealing the steamed girl on the other side glaring death daggers at him.

Ranma just chuckled dumbly before being thrown down the hallway by the impatient girl.

*******

Elsewhere, Kodachi Kuno herself was lying naked on her bed in relaxed bliss after tonight's event. She had leaped across town to head back to her dorm room at the academy for girls, thankfully it was night time and hardly anyone could see her as she majestically leapt across many buildings to get here.

“Oohh, I will need something after a good night’s rest. My thighs are sore and body is bereft of energy, I will need to drink a stamina drink later on, but it was oh so worth it. All of it.” She said with a sigh of happiness and relief as she pulled the covers over her naked body feeling Ranma’s form pressing down upon her in her mind. 

Thoughts and memories of their time together flowed through her mind making her happily daydream about doing it again. Oh she would alright, this was after all just the beginning.

‘Oh I cannot wait for what comes next. This isn’t over, Ranma Darling.~’

 

**End of Chapter**

 

To Be continued….?

 

AN:This has been for Aggron Black.

 


End file.
